This invention relates to a method for repairing wheel hubs for vehicles having full floating axle systems.
Vehicles, such as a fork lift, having full floating axle systems have threaded studs on a flange for securing the hub to the axle. The holes for the studs sometimes become elongated from wear. If new studs are installed in the elongated holes, the studs are not held rigidly and will soon break. Redrilling and retapping the holes with the studs replaced with oversized studs is possible if the elongation is not too great. In the past if the elongation was too great the hubs were replaced. This sometimes resulted in the vehicle being out of service for several months until new parts could be obtained.